


Swimming Under Summer Stars

by gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sneaking Out, Summer Vacation, emotionally constipated kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard/pseuds/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard
Summary: Kageyama is kidnapped in the middle of the night for an 'adventure' with his best friend, Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Swimming Under Summer Stars

Kageyama was almost asleep, finally able to relax and enjoy his short few days off, when his phone pinged loudly into the silence. 

_Fuck._

He groaned melodramatically, leaning over to grab his phone off the edge of his little-used desk. Of course it was Hinata. It was always Hinata. Not that he usually minded. No one else was particularly prone to talking to him and Hinata's boundless optimism and energy made things more interesting, to say the least. But he definitely minded when it was almost 3 am. 

**Shrimpy:** _Whats you address again??/_

Why hell was Shrimpy asking for his address? He knew where Kageyama lived. He probably knew it well enough to find it in the dark, really. And, seeing as it WAS dark, he probably wouldn't even be able to see the address if he tried. 

What the hell.

**Me:** _*google maps image*... but why the hell do you wanna know?_

He could almost feel Hinata's glowing smile through the screen. That little shit definitely had something in mind. Hopefully something that lived up to all his chaotic energy. If Shrimpy was going to wake him up at 3 in the goddamn morning, he better have something earth shattering in mind. 

Of course, the only earth shattering thing Kageyama wanted from Hinata was his feelings returned, and he was pretty confident that would never happen. Hinata was too much of a chaotic free spirit to fall for anyone, let alone his pissy, annoying, emotionally constipated best friend. 

**Shrimpy:** _It's a surprise ;) dont fall asleep bakageyama_

Kageyama sighed, heavy and long. And then he pulled himself out of bed to put on some actual clothes. Sure, he might want Hinata to see him in his boxers at some point but that point was not tonight.

He settled on one of his dad's old flannels and sighed again. It was too early in the morning for this. The only time he ever dragged himself into wakefulness at this time was when they had an away game. 

Only Hinata, he thought, only Hinata was worth interrupting his precious sleep. He wanted milk. Preferably plain. And warm. Not that it would help him stay awake in the slightest. No milk then. 

Well....maybe cold milk. 

Cold milk, he decided, speedwalking to the kitchen to pour himself a tall glass and then drain it like it was water to a parched throat. By the time he had gotten his snack he could hear the vague sounds of someone walking up the gravel to his deck. Probably Shrimpy. Or maybe a murderer. 

He hoped it was Hinata. 

Then again, which would be easier to deal with; a murderer or his feelings. A hard question. He hadn't even decided by the time someone rapped on the door, loudly and far to excited for the time of morning. Yeah, it was Hinata. No one else would be that hyped at 3 am.

"Shrimpy." Kageyama did his best to blink sleepily and angerly at the tiny middle blocker. But he suspected that some softness crept into his vision, because Hinata's answering smile was just a little wider than normal. 

Dumbass sunshine child. 

"Yamayama-kun!! I'm so glad you're actually up! Did I wake you?" Hinata was a ball of innocent excitement and Kageyama just couldn't stay mad. Not that he was ever all that mad to begin with, really. 

  
"What do you think, Hinata-boke?" Kageyama's glare held no fire, and he could tell Hinata knew it. "It's 3 am, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed, dumbass."

Hinata's smile widened impossibly further and he nodded vigorously. "Let's go on an adventure!! Do you have a bike?" 

Kageyama shook his head wordlessly. What the hell did Hinata have in mind this time? And why was he more excited than angry or curious? At what point did he start actually trusting Hinata with decisions like what to do at 3 am. 

"That's fine!" Oh no, no he wasn't going to suggest... "You can ride with me!" Oh no. Kageyama couldn't handle that, not now. Maybe not ever. Being pressed against Hinata's back, his arms around the shorter boy's waist. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. Never in a million years. 

Fuck.

But despite his doubts, his mouth decided for him a second too soon. "Okay fine. Lemme get some pants." He turned, almost on autopilot, to head to his room and pick up the closest pair of decent smelling sweats. This was going to be either really fun or a total disaster. 

By the time he got back out to the main room, Hinata was already on his bike, bag slung around the front of him so that Kageyama could sit behind him, grinning like a loon under the faint moonlight. "Let's go, Bakageyama! Time for snacks!" 

Kageyama felt like a small child, clambering onto the back of Hinata's short little bike and pulling his legs up behind him so his toes wouldn't brush the ground, wrapping his arms around Hinata's childish waist and leaning into him just a touch. 

Hopefully he could get away with leaning closer to Hinata's back under the guise of holding on better. After years of his parents being overseas and being estranged from his friends and teammates, physical contact was a rare treat.

And when that physical contact came from Hinata, he craved it like a drug. 

Hinata set off down the slight incline from Kageyama's house into town at a breakneck pace, body bent over the handlebars and legs pumping wildly as they shot down the hill. Kageyama leaned over Hinata's back, pulled forward by his arms around the small boy's waist. 

Hinata swept around corners as if there was a raging bushfire encroaching from behind, leaning over so far once or twice Kageyama thought they were going to fall over completely and spill onto the pavement all over each other. Not that that would be such a bad thing. 

They finally stopped their mad dash in front of a convience store, the only other one in town besides Coach Ukai's. And the only place that was open this time of night. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand on their way in, leading him forward and sending a jolt of electricity through his body. 

"Grab whatever you want! I'll pay, my treat!" Some adventure. But Kageyama wouldn't turn up the opportunity for milk and maybe a meat bun. Or yogurt! Yogurt sounded excellent, especially right now. 

Hinata, predictably, grabbed a meat bun and a Popsicle. 

For a moment, Kageyama didn't even notice who was checking their items out; he was too distracted by the way the unflattering lights somehow made Hinata's hair even redder, engrossed by the way the smaller boy's hair bounced and curled with his incessant movement. Until the checker cleared his throat a little and began to speak.

"What do you know, the King and his queen breaking curfew for meat buns." It was Saltyshima. Tall, blonde and perpetually annoyed, Tsukishima was like a cloud that hovered around every source of brightness, determined to ruin it somehow. And he was the absolute last person he wanted to see at 3:20 am. Why was he even here? A summer job working nights at a convenience store didn't really sound like it was Tsukishima's speed.

Not that Kageyama cared enough about the salty bastard to find out what was and wasn't Tsukishima's speed. 

"Saltyshima!! Hello!!" Hinata was predictably excited to see anyone he knew, despite his slightly rocky relationship with Tsukki. "I didn't know you worked here!"

Tsukishima huffed. "You wouldn't, only coming here in the day." 

Hinata, for once, looked unsurprised by the rough rebuff. "Oh. Yeah that makes sense." He held out a couple hundred yen to pay for their snacks, waiting with bated breath for Tsukki to finish the transaction and then grabbing their stuff and running like the convince store was about to blow up. His fingers found Kageyama's about halfway to the door, and he yanked the setter forward with unprecedented force. "Let's go, Kags! We have places to be!"

Kageyama's surprise at Hinata grabbing his hand for a second time was greatly overshadowed by the use of a new (and surprisingly non-offensive) nickname. _Kags._ Not too bad.

They hopped back on Hinata's bike, Kageyama leaning even closer this time, relishing the faint smell of melon from Hinata's hair, the way the smaller boy's warmth pressed into his chest, their heartbeats matching for a second before Hinata's accelerated with the exertion of biking. 

"Where.... where are we going?" Kageyama cursed himself for the way his voice came out breathless at first, stuttering over the first word like he couldn't bring himself to speak. 

He could feel Hinata's grin, even from behind. "You'll see!"

They were going to one of the lakes a little way outside of town. Quite and empty, the banks of the lake waited under the moonlight. Hinata threw his bike haphazardly to the ground and sprinted to the dock. "Let's swim, Yamayama-kun!"

Dammit, what happened to Kags? And what happened to the guiding hand that Hinata kept slipping into his? Already he craved that small taste of physical contact. "Hinata-boke! I don't have a swimsuit!" 

Hinata just laughed, pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. "We're alone! And it's not like I haven't seen you naked before Bakageyama." 

Oh. Oh NO. He couldn't go skinny dipping with Hinata in the middle of the night. It was one thing to see Hinata naked in the shower, to have them completely bared near one another in board daylight, surrounded by their teammates and lit by the lights of the locker room. It was quite another to go swimming naked together in the wee hours of the morning. 

Maybe it was the kind of thing friends did. Kageyama hadn't really had any close friends before Hinata. But he wasn't sure he would be able to stay calm and flustered in this situation. 

But the chance to see Hinata naked was.... too good to pass up. So he just nodded. "FINE! This better be fun, Boke." He pulled off his flannel and sweatpants before he could think twice about it, trying to ignore the fact that Hinata was now completely naked in front of him, standing over him as he stepped out of his pants, waiting for him to be ready.

He hesitated on his underwear. Swimming in his boxers didn't sound too bad. But biking home with Hinata in wet boxers sounded awful, as did biking home commando. So he pulled them off before his hesitation could become to suspicious. 

Dimly, he registered that they would probably be arrested if they were caught, seeing as swimming naked was technically indecent exposure. But the chances were low at 3:45 am. And they could just swim away or something, he supposed. 

Hinata grabbed his hand, the action feeling infinitely more intimate with them both being naked, and pulled him off the dock into the water. He landed awkwardly in the cool lake water, partly on top of Hinata, his bare skin feeling feverishly hot in the cold water. 

He struggled back from Hinata, unwilling to stay long enough to embarrass himself. Or worse, get a boner. Not that it would be easy in this cold water. He wondered briefly if his hardened nipples was a sign of cold or arousal. Probably both, honestly. 

Hinata looked unfairly good in the faint silverly moonlight, the blue-green of the lake turning his skin to a sallow, greenish color and the white of his shoulders practically glowing in the dimness. 

Kageyama ducked under the water kicking off the dock into the deeper darkness of the lake before resurfacing a short distance away. "Okay, you win, Hinata-boke. This is fun."

Hinata just laughed, kicking over onto his back, his legs sinking every couple of seconds. "Told ya so, Kags." 

There was that nickname again. Kageyama was sure he was blushing. He just hoped the moonlight hid the worst of his embarassed flush. He kicked back, slowly moving out into the lake, watching the stars slide by above. Something warm brushed past his foot, startling him briefly before he saw a ginger head surface beside him.

And then Hinata splashed him. "Water fight!" 

"Boke, Hinata, Boke! You got it in my mouth, dumbass." Kageyama actually was a little mad now. The lake water tasted... unpleasent, to say the least. Like dirt and rotten fish and something else, something metallic. 

"Fight me, Bakageyama!" Hinata splashed him again, the water lapping over his neck and shoulders, barely affecting him on account of most of his body being underwater. 

Kageyama pulled back his arm and swept a veritable tidal wave of water over Hinata, who went under with the force of it, coughing and flailing and laughed. "Jerk!!" 

Back and forth they went, making their way closer and closer to the dock where they started. Kageyama was barely affected by Hinata's tiny splashes but the smaller boy was swept under and backwards by the force of Kageyama's tsunamis of water. Hinata finally reached the dock, pushing himself back onto the worn wooden surface. 

"Safe space! You can't splash me here!" He stuck out his tongue, smug and self assure. 

Kageyama wasn't sure exactly what possessed him, but he was seized by the idea to jump out of the water and tickle Hinata's sides until the smaller boy was on his knees, crying with laughter and feebly batting Kageyama's hands away. 

Finally he pushed back. "Okay, let's eat!"

Right, they had snacks. That was a thing they could deal with. Eating was fine. Eating was normal and not intimate.

Or it would have been if either of them had though to put their clothes, or at least their underwear back on. As it was, Kageyama was probably bright red the entire time, blushing and glancing at Hinata's naked, toned stomach and thighs. He kept missing his mouth with his meat bun, spilled a little milk over the corner of his mouth without noticing.

And then, suddenly, Hinata reached up to brush away a small droplet of milk from the corner of his mouth. "You missed a little." He chuckled, seemingly unaware of the affect he had just had on his best friend. 

"....Oh. Oops." 

Hinata shoved the rest of his Popsicle in his mouth, and then leaned back on his arms, palms probably being poked in a million different places from the worn wooden dock. If he had been in the company of anyone but distracting Hinata, Kageyama probably would have complained incessantly about the splinters poking his ass. But with Hinata... he was torn between being too busy looking at his very naked best friend and wanting to ask Hinata to pull out all the splinters for him. With his teeth. 

"Kageyama... I wanted to talk to you about... something." Hinata used his real name. Not some stupid nickname, not an insult. His real name. Oh shit shit shit. He had probably noticed Kageyama staring and wanted to confront him about being gay.

Hinata seemed like the chill type. But maybe he would be weirded out and wouldn't want to hang out anymore. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I.... uh.. I'm gay. I wanted you to know." Hinata grimaced a little, like he was waiting for Kageyama to exclaim in disgust. 

"Oh. Good. Me too. Gay, I mean. I like men." Kageyama laughed awkwardly. That came out like the picture of eloquence, really. He cringed, harder than Hinata, by a lot. 

"Yeah... so I'm guessing.. you know where this is going." 

What. "No, I don't." Kageyama's brain had probably disengaged the second that Hinata took off his underwear. And anything left in his dead brain was gone the moment he realized that he wanted Hinata to pull out his splinters with his teeth. 

  
Hinata chuckled, very nervously this time. "Oh. Well, uh, I'm gay. And you're gay. Which is good, because I like you??" Hinata said the last part like a question, unsure and scared written all over his face.

  
Kageyama didn't laugh in pleased shock, despite how much he wanted to. "I like you to, Hinata." 

Hinata perked up right away after that. "Really???" He paused searching Kageyama's face for the lie, hesitant and unbelieving. Not that Kageyama could lie if he wanted to. He had a hard enough time saying things that were true, let along making shit up. "Can... can I kiss you?"

"Y-yeah. Go ahead." Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward and pushing his lips out a little. 

Hinata burst into nervous little giggles. "Relax, Bakageyama." 

Kageyama opened his eyes just a little, face smoothing into a faintly confused look. "What'd you mean?" 

"Baka." And then Hinata leaned in and pressed his lips to Kageyama's slightly parted ones. 

The first thing Kageyama registered was that his eyes had closed on their own. The second was that Hinata's lips were warm and soft and he tasted like the cherry Popsicle he had just finished. And finally that it was nice. 

Hinata pulled back, eyes fluttering open, the same relaxed pleasure on his face that Kageyama could feel on his own. "Was that okay?" 

Kageyama nodded. "More than okay." He threaded his fingers into the back of Hinata's fluffy hair, pulling him closer so that Hinata's breath ghosted hot and cherry flavored over his lips. And then, before he could think about it too hard, he pressed his lips against Hinata's with the same clumsy care as their previous kiss. Hinata opened his mouth a little pressing his face closer to Kageyama's and slotting their faces together so that they were impossibly closer.

Kageyama moved his lips a little against Hinata's, clumsy and unsure, not totally confident in what to do next. 

So Hinata backed away. "That was... amazing!" He looked as breathless as Kageyama felt, face flushed and chest heaving slightly.

"Will you.... will you be my boyfriend, Shouyou?" Kageyama stuttered a little at first, finding his confidence halfway through the sentence. 

Hinata smiled, his face glowing in the fading moonlight, as dawn crept in from the east. "Yeah. But only if I get to call you Tobio." 

Kageyama just nodded, pulling Hinata in for one more small peck. It was probably time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Haikyuu fandom, despite having seen the anime back in February. I hope this was suitably cute and soft and the characters were accurate in personality to canon.


End file.
